Harry Potter and the Companions of Lore
by SwiftShadow
Summary: ON HAITUS!I'm sorry...writers blockHarry PotterMercedes Lackey Crossover! Caught in a ChangeCircle at a young age, FireForest becomes Harry Potter. After returning to his homeland after being attacked, will he ever return to save the Wizarding World?
1. Prologue: Mistfilled Shadows

(A/N This is my very first posted FanFic. Please be nice(meaning no flames, although if sent, flames will be used to heat water for my spiced cider). I hope you like it! Please R&R!)

(A/N2 I had found some errors that I didn't find when I read it before. So I corrected them and here is the repost!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful world called Valdemar. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Mercedes Lackey respectively.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

The cry of a newborn baby torn through the quiet forest like a hot knife through butter. FireFall looked over at his wife IceMist. She smiled weakly up at him. Their newborn son looked up at them with deep forest green eyes.

"His name will be FireForest," Icemist announced to Firefall. It was tradition among the Tayledras to have the mother name the child.

"So it will be. Sleep well, my little Fireforest," FireFall whispered, before leaving IceMist to take care of FireForest.

* * *

"Come to your mother, FireForest!" IceMist cheered him on as he slowly walked from FireFall to her. They were outside of any vale, preferring to live on their own. Both IceMist and FireFall were mages. Powerful ones. They had worked with the Heartstones enough for their hair to turn silvery white. They dyed their hair in browns to blend in with their surroundings though. Little FireForest had a tuft of black hair on his head and was already his parents could tell that he would be a mage even more powerful than they were. Or his readily available energy would be more than theirs. With mages above Master level, they could tap into ley-lines, which would give them magical power in abundance. You only had to expend your energy to change the magic to your 'signature'. But if you looked at them, you would not be able to tell that they were powerful mages.

Cooing to their child, they didn't feel the change circle they were unknowingly near power up. They did notice, however, when their son suddenly disappeared, and instead some large lobster-like creatures appeared and started blasting the area around them.

* * *

James and Lily Potter were enjoying their peaceful afternoon when they heard the wail of a child separated from its mother. Lily ran to find the source of the cries, with James a fraction of a second behind. What they found was a small 1 ½ year old baby crying his lungs out. Lily immediately rushed to his side and began trying to comfort him. It didn't seem to work well. He would stop bawling, only to look at them and begin again. They had no clue what to do, having no children of their own.

After crying himself out, FireForest allowed the Potters to take him home. He did not know where he was. The 2 people who found him also confused him. His parents didn't have red or black hair. Their hair was a pretty brown color, with silver near the roots. But he went quietly with his newfound guardians. Maybe he could find his parents again.

* * *

Harry, as he had been dubbed, listened his guardians. He knew they were not his parents. (A/N: OK, so maybe a 2 year old wouldn't be that smart and stuff, but it will be explained later.) He may be only 2, as his parents constantly reminded him, but he remembered. They were in hiding, because for some reason Voldemort was after them. Why they were hiding from some guy whose name sounded like moldy shorts, Harry had no clue. But from the sounds coming from downstairs, Moldy-whatsits had found them. Lily came rushing in to his room. A thump was heard from downstairs. A snake-like figure came into the room. Lily and he had an argument, which ended when the thing cast the killing curse at Lily. He turned and cast the curse at Harry. Harry stared at it in confusion. What could light do to hurt him? He would never know it was this thought that saved him, as he blacked out as his magic reacted to his thought.

To an outsider, it looked like a ripple in the air. To someone using magesight, it was a myriad of greens, blues, silvers, and blacks. FireForest's magic responded to his thoughts, weaving a net using the magics around him. The net did what had been thought impossible. It blocked the brilliant green killing curse, sending it back where it came from with unimaginable speed. At the same time the reflected curse hit the 'man' who had sent it, FireForest disappeared in a swath of shadowy mist, not to be seen on that world for 10 years…

* * *

A/N What do you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Firey Mist

A/N Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! It is short, but one of my friends suggested where to stop for the prologue and that spot happened to be halfway through what was going to be the prologue. So this is what would have been the second half of the prologue. Happy reading! (And reviewing. I would really like another review. Please! I'm beggingpuppy dog eyes)

* * *

In Valdemar, FireFall and IceMist had been alone, without their son, for one and a half years. They had no clue where he had gone, but they really didn't care _where_ he'd gone, they just wanted him back. They had moved into a vale, the need for comfort over-riding their need for independence. They were now part of k'Vesia Vale. They had fit into the vale well. They were both scouts. FireFall's bond-bird was a male Peregrine Falcon named Falk, whose mate was IceMist's bond-bird, Kya. Their _ekele_ was the only one in the large tree. They had gotten the tree grown in a corner of the vale, putting their house in it. But currently they were not in their house or even in the vale at all. They were on a scouting mission, mounted on the backs of two _dyheli_. As they walked through the gigantic trees of the Pelagirs Forest, they sensed a disturbance in the ley-lines. Quickly, they bespoke their _dyheli_ and raced to the area. What they found there shocked them. 

Lying on the forest floor was a 3 year old FireForest.

* * *

2 Years Later (Valdemaran Time) 

A five year old FireForest looked determinedly at the feather in front of him. He was trying to make the feather float. Trying being the key word. He wasn't able to make it even float. His father calmly explained again.

"You can't try to force it, FireForest. Will it out. Think of your magic as a stream of water, light, or something flowing from your hands to the feather. Use the stream and pick up the feather."

FireForest changed his approach. He thought of his power as mist, collected in a dense fog. Then he imagined wind blowing the mist to the feather, and the mist picking up the feather. He opened his eyes and launched himself at his father and teacher, laughing at his success.

* * *

6 Years Later (Valdemaran Time) 

"Now son, you need to use your mage-sense to find the ley-line. You may connect with it."

The words shocked FireForest. He had thought this would be another training session. Not his Masters test! He was only eleven, for goodness sakes! His face didn't show his surprise however, as his mother had trained him too. Showing impassiveness made it easier to deal with people who didn't like you.

He tentatively reached his magical sense out to the ley-line and connected to it. The rush of power he felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It felt like he was riding on a cloud. But he soon came to his senses and just followed the ley-line to the heartstone. When he got there, he did what all new Tayledras Masters did. He used the power in the heartstone to add to the vale. Other Masters had added things like the hot springs to the vale. Some had added trees. FireForest did something different, unprecedented. He added to the protections of the vale. Around the vale, the inhabitants could see shadows creeping up on the shield of the vale. Mist started to form in the air. The mist and shadows converged, forming together around the vale and the area around it, but still letting sunlight flow through. Ensuring that anyone not supposed to be there would become hopelessly lost.

FireForest eased himself out of the heartstone. He looked up to his father to find him not there. His senses however, alerted him to something being thrown at him from behind. A lot of somethings. Glass somethings. He used the ley-line he was still connected with and made the air act like water. The glass slowed and he calmly picked the pieces from mid air and handed them to his father. He then grinned cheekily at his dad.

"So, did I pass?"

* * *

A/N **Special Thanks to Luna Dust, my first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 2: Forest Eyes

(A/N I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm not sure how long chapters will be, or how consistent update will be. I'll try my hardest to work around school(:P) and my other commitments. I have on more complete chapter written already, but after that I will be writing as I go.)

Notice: I misspelling was pointed out to me, so if you are reading this again, there is no change but one letter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful world called Valdemar. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Mercedes Lackey respectively.

* * *

1 Years Later (Valdemaran Time) 

A twelve year old ShadowMist, as he was now called, was currently sneaking through the forest. He was taking the test that would allow him to be a scout. He had his two bond-birds, Skah and Kyri, with him. Skah was his first bond-bird; they bonded when FireForest was 5. Kyri bonded with him when he was 8. Skah was a firebird, abet an unusual one. He was a dark green and white, instead of gold and white. It was a weird coloration, not seeming to begin to turn white like the feathers of the bond-birds do when they are exposed to a large amount of magic. Kyri was an eagle-owl. Her dark gray, almost silvery feathers helped her blend in with her surroundings. They were sure to get lighter as she was exposed to more magic, but for now they were a gray that looked somewhat like tree bark. And she was a silent flier, with is extremely helpful to a scout. For his test, be had to get from the start point to the finishing point without being seen by his instructors. Or felt, if he tried to use magic. So he was currently hidden in a tree, using Kyri's eyes to locate the finishing point. That was another thing. They had told him that there were scouts out in the forest along with mages, and he had to find the finishing point and talk to the 'person' waiting there. So he currently had no clue where the finishing point was and was looking through the eyes of his bond-bird. Kyri finally over-flew the finishing area, and banked to return to ShadowMist.

ShadowMist tossed Skah into the air, and then crept among the tree limbs. Kyri was soon close to him and telling him when scouts approached. He had numerous close calls, having to stop and backtrack to get around some scouts and mages. As he approached the finishing glade, he sensed a shield around it that alerted a mage a couple of yards to his right when someone who had any magical gift entered. He had to slowly cloak his magic, just like his father had told him too. It made him, to magical scans, magicless. So he was able to pass through the shield undetected. He quickly made his way to the waiting _dyheli_ and stated mind-to-mind,

'I'm here.'

'Indeed you are. Congratulations on passing your test. You are now officially a Tayledras scout.'

* * *

The next morning, ShadowMist woke to a stir in the vale. He jumped down the stairs, skipping two or three every leap. When he got to the bottom, he found the reason for everyone's excitement. Standing there was a white, horse-like creature. A Valdemaran Companion. Someone in their vale was going to become a Herald. When ShadowMist got there, the Companion started to move. He made a beeline for ShadowMist. The creature butted his tall head against ShadowMist's chest. 

ShadowMist looked into his dark green eyes and in that moment, they bonded.

.:You are my Chosen, Shade:.

.:And you are _my_ Companion:.

Shade, as he had just been nick-named, threw his arms around the neck that was an inch above his head, for Xylon was very, very tall. That seemed to break the dam and the inhabitants of the vale rushed forward to congratulate the pair. His parents brought his things, including his arm-length gauntlet, shoulder pad, twin swords, multiple daggers, small axe, and climbing stick. New boots were given to Shade, the color a deep forest green. 3 tunics and 3 pairs of pants were added in a color slightly lighter than the boots. His parents then presented him with a green cloak that was darker than the boots. He swirled the cloak around his shoulders, mounted Xylon, whistled to Kyri and Skah, and Xylon galloped him away.

Shade got used to riding his very big companion quickly. Even small _dyheli_ were difficult to ride because of their unusual run. Xylon's smooth gait was much easier. Shade soon found himself wondering if riding Xylon bareback would be easier than riding the _dyheli_ bareback. The _dyheli _had a very bony backbone, making riding them bareback very uncomfortable. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

.:The saddles are there for the comfort of the Herald, Shade. If you don't want to use it, then you can shrink it when we stop at an inn. Then we will have roads to travel, so I will be able to move more easily, with less chance of you falling off. We will be camping at a waystation tonight.:.

.:Alright. Thank you, Xylon.:.

.:It is my pleasure.:.

* * *

It was a couple of days later that they finally came to a village, called Rosewood. It was on the edge of the Pelagirs Forest and its inhabitants were shocked to find a Companion returning from Search. 

.:The innkeeper will give you a chit that you need to keep a hold of. When we get to the Herald's Collegium, someone will ask for these markers. They tell the Collegium what inns to give tax reprieve for your stay. You need not pay for it.:.

.:Thank you Xylon.:.

.:You are welcome, Shade.:.

Xylon lead the way to the inn. When they got there, the people at the inn hustled Shade inside. A young boy carefully took Xylon's reins and led him to a stable, to give him food and a good grooming. Shade was able to give a quick apology to Kyri and Skah and tell them to hunt for themselves. They would be fed quicker that way.

Shade was brought to a table and seated. Or more accurately, plopped into a chair. The innkeeper called for the cook to bring out some soup, bread and cider. ShadowMist was stuffed full of food, and shown to a room with a big bed. He fell asleep without changing his clothes.

The next morning, he got up at sunrise like he usually did, and dressed. Quickly packing his things, he located Xylon, Skah, and Kyri with his mind. He was, after all, the one in k'Vesia with the most potential in the mind-magics. He went to the main room of the inn to find only the innkeeper there.

"Good morning sir. Could I please get some breakfast?"

"Of course. Please sit down and I'll bring it in as quickly as possible."

After eating breakfast, Shade received a chit from the innkeeper, and then went outside to shrink Xylon's saddle. He decided to put the bridle in the packs too. He then shrunk the saddle-bags so that he could ride bareback. Skah and Kyri circling above him, he rode out of Rosewood feeling free, crouched on Xylon's back and gripping his mane.

They rode through Harben, Miston, Crispinstown, Foxton, Roeswood, Roldwin, Wineboro, and then spent a couple nights in waystations. They had decided to cut across the small area of no towns, instead of taking the long way around. They arrived in Forchin, and then proceeded to Hall. It took them 7 days to reach Hall. They rested there, and they rode off to Haven.

If ShadowMist had not lived in k'Vesia Vale almost all of his life, he would have been stunned speechless at the city of Haven. As it was, he just made a couple of comments to Xylon.

.:Nice place. Where are we off to? The center?:.

.:Yes. That is where the 4 Collegiums stand, along with the palace. Now let us hurry. The usual time for a Companion to find their Chosen is about 6 days. I have been away for 17. Of course, most Companions don't have to cross half of the Pelagirs Forest to find a Hawkbrother in a Vale whose protections are unlike any I have ever seen.:.

Shade looked kind of sheepish at that. .:Sorry 'bout that. That was my mastery work. 'Stead of sending up fireworks or something, each Tayledras master adds something to their vale. I added protection.:.

.:You did that? Shade, the mages here have been trying to figure out how to make a shield like that for years! The adepts kept failing at it. Making a shield like that should make you an adept at least!:.

Shade just shrugged his shoulders. .:It's how my magic works. I have an affinity to mist, shadows, water, and ice.:.

.:We'll talk to the Herald-Mages back at the Collegium later. First we have to actually get there. Hold on tight!:.

Xylon sped off towards the gate. He slowed down a little bit at it so the guards could see that he was a Companion. Then he began to navigate the streets to the center of the city.

As they got to the center, Xylon slowed down a lot. He calmly walked over to the Herald's gate. The guards looked at him in shock.

"X.x.xyl.l.lon a.and.d.d C.c.c.chos.s.s.sen?" one whispered.

Shade nodded his head. The guard then sped off shouting, "Xylon's back! Xylon's back!"

* * *

Thank you to: 

**satyr-oh,** _Kaaera, _**bandsecurtiyaw, **and _Danica Potter_ for reviewing!

I really appreciate it! I hope you will take the time to press that little 'GO' button again!


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Old and New

(A/N This one is kinda long, but I couldn't find a better place to stop it. I hope you like it! I added the _Previously_ section because I know I always have to go back and look at what was in the last chapter, so I thought it might help. Please R&R!)

(A/N 2(**and 3**) If this is the first(**now second**) time you are reading this, ignore it. I found a slight error in times when I was reading this chapter, _after_, I had posted it(**and another _after_ I re-posted it. I should really get a bate, but then chapter would be even later**). So this is a re-post (**of the re-post**) with the necessary correction. Thanks and sorry!)

(**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I posted. I have been suffering from Writer's Block. And school work. I have part of chapter 4 done, but it will still be a while till I post it because I want it to be long enough. As I type this, I am trying to write more, but I also have to go back and make a couple more changes to some chapter, as my time lines are getting confused. I'm kind of surprised no one noticed. It will be changed soon, so if you get three update notices, no, I haven't posted a new chapter, I've just corrected errors. Thank you for sticking with me and I'm sorry for doing to you what I hate(authors re-posting stuff instead of updating new chapters))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful world called Valdemar. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Mercedes Lackey respectively.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Xylon sped off towards the gate. He slowed down a little bit at it so the guards could see that he was a Companion. Then he began to navigate the streets to the center of the city._

_As they got to the center, Xylon slowed down a lot. He calmly walked over to the Herald's gate. The guards looked at him in shock._

_"X.x.xyl.l.lon a.and.d.d C.c.c.chos.s.s.sen?" one whispered._

_Shade nodded his head. The guard then sped off shouting, "Xylon's back! Xylon's back!"_

* * *

A female Herald walked somewhat calmly towards ShadowMist and Xylon. She addressed Xylon directly. 

"Now, why are you here so late? You know you're supposed to be back in two weeks at the latest! Don't use the 'I'm an almighty Grove-Born' excuse! And where is your saddle! I don't want to have to get you another made! We just made you one, for goodness sakes!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but that might be my fault. It did take us 7 days to get here _after_ Xylon found me. And Xylon's saddle is in my pocket."

"How did you fit it in there? And why might it have taken you 7 days to get here? Did you take day long breaks along the way?"

"No. I live deep in the Pelagirs Forest."

"What is your name?"

"ShadowMist k'Vesia."

"You're from the Tayledras?"

"Yes."

"Well, welcome to the rest of Valdemar. I'll take care of Xylon. And those chits. Someone will come to take care of you."

"Thank you ma'am."

Kerowyn led Xylon away by simply laying her hand on his neck and walking away. Someone came to Shade, and brought him to a room, where as soon as he laid down, he knew no more.

The next morning, he awoke to a knocking on his door. He walked over and opened it.

"Good morning! My name is Makan, and I'm your mentor. I'll take you around and get you set up, and from now on in if you need anything all you have to do is ask me. If you could follow me, I'll get you set up with some grays, let you get washed up and get some food into you. I'll tell you what is next when we get that far."

Makan brought Shade around to the store rooms, where he go his trainee grays and gray boots ordered, after his were pronounced good enough for the intern. They headed over to the bathroom, where Shade took a quick shower and got dressed in his new clothes. When they arrived in the common room, Makan led Shade over to a group of tired looking teens.

"Well, Faolan, here's a guy to save you from the wrath of the girls. You can introduce him. I've got to get to class. DarkWind will kill me if I'm late."

With that, Makan left hurriedly.

Shade muttered to himself, "DarkWind… Why does that sound familiar? Is it because of NightWind or someone else?"

"As you heard Makan say my name is Faolan. Faolan Laskin. The red-head is Lilith Recouso. Kaia Tomas is the blonde. And that leaves Sienna Valkaski, the brown-haired one. And what is your name?"

"ShadowMist k'Vesia."

"You're a Hawkbrother?!" Kaia burst out.

"Yes. Although one of our teachers is too, obviously."

"Why do you say that?" This was asked by timid looking Sienna.

"His name, of course. DarkWind is a Tayledras name. Though I can't place where I know that name from."

"Oh. He only teaches the Herald-Mages, so none of us have him. That class only has about 4 trainees in it."

"Herald-Mages are that rare? How many mages are in Valdemar?"

"About 2 have enough power to become masters. About 7 are Hedge-Wizards or Witches."

"That's all?"

"That's a lot compared to some of the other countries!"

"In my Vale alone, about half the population has some magical ability!"

"That many?"

"Yes. I have it too."

"How powerful are you?"

"I got my Mastery one year ago."

"Already? No one in the class is near that advanced!"

"No one? Darn. I wanted to learn how to gate. Father didn't want to teach me before I'm sixteen."

"Well, we have to get to class and you need to see Dean Hareth to get your schedule. We'll see you later. The Dean should find you."

It was only 1 minute after Faolan and the girls left that Hareth found Shade in the common room. He was a tall and lean man, his gray eyes taking every detail in. They landed on Shade.

"ShadowMist k'Vesia, may I presume?"

"Yes sir. Are you Dean Hareth?"

"Indeed I am. If you would please follow me to my office, we can get your class schedule set up."

Shade obediently walked after Hareth, memorizing the twists and turns they took. Hareth stopped at a oak door, pushing it open and motioning ShadowMist inside.

"Have you had any previous schooling? You probably have, but it is a required question for all new trainees."

"I am proficient in reading, writing, and math. I know mostly Tayledras history, not much Valdemaran. The same can be said for any manners lessons that you may give. I don't think that many Council members are familiar with Tayledras customs."

"Do you know of any gifts that you possess?"

"I have Mage-Gift, Mind-Speech, Far-Sight, Fetching, Animal Mind-Speech, and FireStarting."

"So many!"

"Xylon says to tell you yes and that I forgot to mention… a slight talent in Healing?"

"Xylon? Your Companion is Xylon? The Grove-Born?"

.:Heyla, Xylon. Dean Hareth just said something about you being Grove-Born. Does that hold any importance at all what so ever?:.

.:Did I forget to mention that? Currently there are only two other Grove-Born, Rolan and Gwena. Usually the only Grove-Born Companion is the Monarch's Own. But you needed a Grove-Born Companion. None of the others would be able to keep up with what you will do. So I got to come. I'm also faster and taller than Rolan and Gwena. I have more endurance than them too.:. The last part was added smugly.

"Obviously, as Xylon has just finished explaining to me."

"Alright. Do you have any training in any of your gifts? I know that the Tayledras get some training."

"I have training in Mind-Speech, Mage-Gift, and Far-Sight. I haven't gotten training in anything else."

"So you will just have to go to one class in reading, writing, and math, so your teachers can evaluate your learning. If you pass, you'll be exempt from those classes. Here is your schedule. Now off you trot. I believe your group has weapons training with Alberich right now."

Shade hurried off to the field. There was a group of people clad in pale green, gray, and a shade of russet. In from of them was a large man clad in dark gray leather. He addressed Shade.

"Why are you late?"

"I was with Dean Hareth, sir."

"Fine. Get a staff and join the others."

They began drilling, Alberich picking out those with training by the way they moved. He started those he picked out on sword drills with wooden swords, again picking out those who were proficient. Shade was still among these. Then he decided to go one-on-one with each of them to determine their level of skill. He let them pick their blades.

The way he was going down the line was going to put ShadowMist last. He watched Alberich's form, looking at what moves he used when. When the next to last person was up, Shade went over to the rack of weapons. The twin swords that were there were not the same type he used, so against a swordsman of Alberich's caliber, he would lose. He found one sword that was the same as his twin swords and a long dagger that had good balance. He thanked his father for making him use a dagger and one twin sword together as practice for when he lost one sword. He had just finished his selection when Alberich looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The rest of the class did too. All the others had used long swords or rapiers, because they had been nobles trained in them by their tutors. He had a sword that was arms length in his right hand and a fore-arm length dagger in his left. Alberich spoke one word.

"Begin."

For a couple of moments, no one moved. Then, faster than the trainees could see, they exploded into movement. They tried to hit blows, but the other was never there. In a couple of minutes, Alberich's sword was stuck in a cross made of Shade's sword and dagger. A small amount of sweat clung to each of them, dripping very slowly down their foreheads. Alberich's sword suddenly flicked out of sight and the hilt found its way down onto Shade's head. He was knocked out. Alberich had a slightly approving look on his face.

When Shade woke up, the class was over and Alberich was sitting next to him.

"How's your head feel, lad?"

"Not too bad. I've had worse, both from my gifts and from my father getting over-zealous with training."

"Your father trained you? He has done a fairly good job, but you need to watch above you head. Your guard slipped for a moment."

"Thank you sir. If you will excuse me, I have to get to my next class."

"Go ahead. Be ready for tomorrow."

"I will."

Shade's next class was his class on how to use his Mage-Gift. He got there to find the other students trying to lift needles with their minds. No wonder Faolan had said they didn't have anyone near his level. So he decided to amuse himself while waiting for DarkWind. He tried to lift every chair and desk in the room without their occupants noticing. It took a lot of practice to make sure that the people sitting in the chairs don't notice it. He started slowly, then moved a little bit faster. Soon everyone was floating and they didn't notice it. Just then DarkWind entered the room with Vree on his shoulder. ShadowMist turned to look and almost lost his concentration in the shock of seeing a familiar man with a slightly more familiar bondbird. He was startled into speech.

"Vree!?"

The large forestgyre took off from DarkWind's shoulder to land on Shade's outstretched arm. Shade then turned to DarkWind.

"Hello again, my friend." This was said in Tayledras, so the rest of the class didn't understand it. But it made DarkWind's eyes open wide in shock.

"_FireForest?"_ It was barely above a whisper, but Shade heard it.

"Miss me? Though I do go by ShadowMist now."

"And what, little brother, did you do to get that name?"

Gasps from the other students at their relationship alerted them that they were not the only people in the room. Shade switched to Mind-Speech to continue the conversation.

.:It was just my mastery addition. Shield on the vale.:.

.:You have your mastery already!?:.

.:One year before I was chosen. The morning Xylon arrived was the day after I had passed my scouting test. Which I had been studying for for three years. A lot of people had hangovers the morning he came.:.

.:The Companions always did have a sense of humor. Now let us get back to the lesson before my other students start staring down at us for not saying a word.:.

It was true. The students, still floating, were staring at them. Mind-Speech was a great thing, except for the fact that when you talk with it, other people think you crazy.

"ShadowMist, please put them down. I don't feel like trying to undo your hold on the lye-line right now."

Shade complied, but also made a comment that surprised DarkWind.

"I'm not using the ley-line, I'm using my mind, same as they were trying to do. I'm not going to connect with the lines until I'm sure the bump on my head that Alberich gave me isn't going to do anything to my control."

"Probably a good idea, although you'll have to give me the story behind that bump. Now…"

Class continued, with DarkWind using Shade to demonstrate. He was glad when the class was over.

Lunch was a blessed respite from classes. Shade chatted with Faolan. Then they headed off to Equitation. Kerowyn had them all mount their Companions. After tacking them up, of course. They rode through the Companion's Field, Kerowyn giving several trainees 'free' periods for the day. They were those who were less skilled at riding. She did the same thing Alberich did. Picked the best students, and trained them harder than the rest. So those who passed the first test then had to try the second. Riding the first obstacle course. Bareback. ShadowMist of course had no problems, having ridden most of the way to Haven without a saddle. He along with two others passed through the easy obstacle course without mishap, and they went onto the second course. Shade was the only one to stay on his Companion's back. Neither he nor Xylon had broken a sweat. Kerowyn released the others and rode over to him on Sayvil, her Companion.

"You're very good at riding. Where did you learn?"

"I have been riding _dyheli_ for as long as I can remember. They are harder to ride than Companions, as they have an irregular gait and their back is very boney. I also had the 7 days it took Xylon and me to return. 3 of those were spent with a saddle, and then we were out of the Pelagirs, so I rode bareback."

"You should just spend the next few classes strengthening your bond with Xylon. The stronger the bond, the sooner you will be able to communicate mind-to-mind—"

"We can already do that."

"What?"

"We can already communicate mind-to-mind. Ever since I was Chosen. It that uncommon?"

"Yes, it is. I could, but I also had a strong bond with Sayvil to begin with and I had extensive training with my Mind-Speech gift."

"I have also had extensive training with my gift of Mind-Speech." .:I can talk to anyone with even a hint of the gift.:.

.:Amazing. You should be able to go far with Xylon then, for only those who have strong bonds from the beginning can mind-merge.:.

"I will take your word for it. May I please go? I have math next and I don't want to be late."

"Certainly! I don't want you to be late! Herald Bandel would not appreciate that."

"Thank you."

Shade rode Xylon to the edge of the Companion's Field, and then leapt from his back without him stopping. Somersaulting in the air, he landed on his feet at a run. Kerowyn watched from a distance. _That one will make one fine rider. I pity anyone who tries to face him in battle. Even before Alberich had his hand on him for a couple of weeks.

* * *

_

Special thanks to **raggedygal** the first reviewer for Chapter 3!

Other special thanks to **Rose**, my first anonymous reviewer!

Also, thanks to:

**belladonna16**, _Kaaera_, and** bandgsecurtiyaw** for reviewing!

Please take the time to review(maybe again)! If you find any errors, please point them out as quickly as possible. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: Tale of Two Brot huh?

(A/N- -dodges flying vegetables- Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had writers block... I was stuck in the middle of this chapter and didn't want to post anything really short... I don't like reading really short chapters and I'm sure most of you don't either. Ummmm... I can't think of any good excuses and I don't want to promise that it won't happen again because it probably will, sadly.)

(A/N 2-- Sorry to bore you with these, but I just looked at when I last updated. Was it really last year? I really hope you guys can forgive me.)

Disclaimer: Me no own.

.:Companion to Herald:.

'Mind Speech/Thoughts'

"Regular Speech"

* * *

ShadowMist met DarkWind after dinner in his and Elspeth's rooms. They were made to look like an _ekele_. He sat down with the two mages. 

"So ShadowMist, what is the story behind the bump?"

"Well, in weapons, Alberich was having mock duels with us. After about 5 minutes, he slipped through my guard and knocked me out with a non-too-gentle tap to the head. I woke up as class finished. So, I am definitely not going to try to link to the ley-line until I'm sure it won't do anything to my control. Like you said, big brother, better safe than sorry."

Elspeth butted into the conversation.

"You two are brothers?!"

"No. But DarkWind sort of adopted me as his little brother when I visited k'Sheyna. You took me on, how many was it? 12 scouting missions in 2 weeks?"

"Yep," DarkWind replied.

"Why were you in k'Sheyna, ShadowMist?"

DarkWind answered before Shade could open his mouth. "ShadowMist was there visiting the gryphons. They have all taken a liking to him. I convinced him to stay a while and taught him all I knew. It was during the three weeks that I was gone to spend some time in k'Sheyna. You had to stay here to help your mother."

"Which wasn't much more than what I knew already," Shade countered. "Father just didn't want me to take my mastery until I was 11. I could probably pass my adept test right now, except for the Gating part. Father wouldn't teach me how."

"Probably a smart idea. Who knows how much trouble you could get into if you knew how to Gate?"

"What was that, my dear brother?"

"Nothing, FireForest, nothing."

"Hey! I call you by the right name. You can call me Shade if you want, but not FireForest anymore."

"Shade?"

"My new nickname. Xylon gave it to me. Besides it is shorter than ShadowMist."

"What was your mastery addition, by the way?"

"A shield of shadows around the vale. It took 3 days for Xylon to get around them."

Elspeth's jaw dropped open, although DarkWind was just nodding his head. He gave Shade a wry grin.

"I should have expected you to do something like that. Only you, the crazy scout with the crazy birds could manage to do the near impossible and think it was nothing."

All Shade could manage was an ever eloquent, "Huh?"

DarkWind proceeded to explain. "We've been puzzling over how to make an independent shield that kept people from entering for over two and a half years, Shade. You did it without realizing what you were doing."

"But it isn't _independent_! I tied it into the Heartstone!"

"That's another near impossible thing, Shade! Only the Adepts are supposed to be able to do that."

ShadowMist just sat there with a shocked expression on his face. Elspeth decided this would be a good place to interrupt. "What's this I hear about a crazy scout and crazy birds?"

DarkWind tried to begin the explanation. "You see, Elspeth, we were walking on the tree branches and FireFor-" DarkWind was stopped short by a hand over his mouth.

"No telling my story! You always get it wrong. So, I will continue. We were moving through the trees and we came upon some _wyrsa_. DarkWind was all for going back to get back-up, but I knew we could take them on ourselves. So, while he was being all, 'Stop this nonsense' and 'Come back here', I was planning with Skah, Kyri, and Vree. After much _careful_," this was said with a glare at DarkWind, "planning, we felt that we were ready to tackle the _wyrsa_. That is, Vree, Kyri, Skah and I. Darkwind was still uncooperative. Vree was going to distract them, while DarkWind and I shot at them with arrows. Then Skah would come over and go for their eyes if they started to come towards us. Kyri would come in from behind after Skah blinded them and try to get to their neck. If she couldn't get there, she would try to the back. As there had only been 4 _wyrsa_, we finished them fairly quickly."

Elspeth turned to look at DarkWind. "You were afraid of taking on 4 _wyrsa_?"

He shook his head. "Shade's exaggerating. I was being cautious, and he was being reckless."

"Was not!" came a mumbled protest from Shade's general direction.

"Yes, you were. We've had this discussion before. Repeatedly. And in case you didn't notice, every time you've lost," DarkWind said with an exasperated sigh.

"You don't have to rub it in..." ShadowMist grumbled.

Elspeth tried to change the subject. "So, how are you settling into life at the Collegium so far?"

"Pretty well. We have Orientation tomorrow."

"You'll like Herald Dirk. He's your Orientation teacher," said Elspeth.

"I'll look forward to meeting him," replied Shade, "but for now, I should just go to bed."

"Good night," chorused DarkWind and Elspeth. Shade left the room. However, he did not go to his room. Instead, he headed out into Companion's Field. All it took was a simple mindcall to get Xylon over to the fence. ShadowMist jumped to his back and they flew through the field. When Shade started yawning, Xylon slowed to a stop in the middle of a pine copse. Skah and Kyri lighted down on some branches over head. Leaning up against Xylon's back, Shade drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the soft sounds of the night.

* * *

The first rays of the dawn struck ShadowMist's eyes as the cleared the horizon. Xylon picked up his head, then stood up, somehow appearing to be graceful. Silently, Shade mounted and Skah flew down to alight upon his shoulder. Kyri soared silently above as they rode towards the Collegium. As Shade made his way towards his room, the waking bell rang. He decided to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a quick wash, he glanced at his schedule. Seeing that he had Cook's Helper, he headed down to the kitchen about half a candlemark early. As he entered, he saw Mero the cook, whom he had been introduced to yesterday, shuffling around, picking up things and putting them somewhere else. 

"Excuse me?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" Mero asked, pausing and turning around.

"I'm here to help... Am I too early?"

"No, no... will you go stir the pot that is sitting on the fire?" After he said that, he turned back to shuffling around.

Shade picked his way though the kitchen and started to stir the pot. As he did that, he saw people moving through the hallways. Ever so slowly, people started to trickle into the Kitchen and Mero gave them a job to do. By the time the bell rang to summon the helpers to the kitchen, everyone was already there. The meal was finished just in time, but there was no scrambling to finish anything for breakfast. Shade smiled. It looked like he was going to fit in just fine.

* * *

A/N I hope that's not TOO bad a spot to stop at... I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever. I'm really sorry that this is such a short chapter... The middle was giving me trouble. 

Thank you to my reviewers:

**Rose**, reviewer, **satyr-oh**, Kaaera, **Nenagh24**, toni, and **zafaran**

Special thank you to** FrequencyQueen**, who reminded me that I hadn't updated for a while... and somehow helped me get over my writer's block just by reviewing.

Please Review!


End file.
